The Lost Chapters
by penguin adventures
Summary: A collection of lost chapters. Content: Lost Epilogues, Lost Prologues, Lost Chapters from Twelve Days of Daleks: War Across Time and Space part one and The Second DreamWorks War: The Final Battle, Prelude to Twelve Days of Daleks, and a Prelude to The Second DreamWorks War saga.
1. Chapter 1

Skipper's Note:

Greetings Civilian! The following is a collection of lost chapters, including a new epilogue for Terror of the Daleks, the prologue of a lost story, and more. But first here is that lost epilogue…

A Very Penguin October Terror of the Daleks: Lost Epilouge

Earth's Orbit

October 6th 2014

(Emperor Dalek-Sec's POV)

 ** _The Penguins will pay for the genocide of the Daleks…And so will the Doctor. The Daleks will be resurrected and they will be witness to it. The Daleks will return and there will be no BAD WOLF to stop us, "The Daleks live thru me" The Daleks will be revived and they will be more powerful the ever. I found myself surround by Progenitors that will serve my purpose I just need pure Dalek DNA._**

 ** _I will not repeat Cann's mistake of flying into the Time War and going insane. There is only one place I can go…Skaro after the Doctor's first encounter with the Daleks. Once the pure Dalek DNA is extracted the resurrection of the Daleks will begin! "Emergency Temporal Shift!" The Ship was replaced by the desolate Dalek City and the still remains of the Daleks of old. One of the dead Dalek's casting was opened revealing the dalek creature inside…. "Dalek-Sec Unit is Failing" "No the Final Experiment must continue"… I locked the memories away and extracted the DNA causing the other daleks to stir. "Identify yourself,"one of the grays demanded. "Dalek-Sec the last of the cult of Skaro!" I said as I exterminated him._**

 ** _I transmated off the planet and returned to the Ship pure Dalek DNA in my possession. And so begins the resurrection of The Daleks and the Universe will tremble at our feet once more! The Penguins and their Allies may have won this battle but not the War…The Daleks will be victorious and Earth will fall to our might. This is not the end of the Dalek Empire!_**


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Penguin October The return of The Destroyer of Worlds

October 10th 2014

Penguin HQ

2:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We were sleeping soundly when the sound of the TARDIS Materializing ripped us from our slumber. We all woke with a start and headed up the ladder to find the TARDIS on top of the concrete island. "Well Boys let's see what the Doctor wants," I said. "Skipper if The Doctor wakes us up in the middle of the night it must be urgent," Kowalski said. "Why couldn't he had picked any other time other then 2 in the morning!" I replied. "Skipper you have to imprison Kuchinkukan destroyer of worlds," The Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors.

"Um…we already did that," Private said, "No magical sword required." "There's no such thing as magic," The Doctor muttered. "Just like there's no such thing as Robin Hood," Clara said, "and need I remind you of our magical friend?" "So why did you ask about Kuchinkukan again?" I asked. "You can't expect to hold him in a vacuum cleaner forever do you?" The Doctor said. "So what do you have in mind," I said. "The prefect Prison," The Doctor replied, "built to hold the most feared being of all of existence." "You mean the Pandorica which was meant to hold you," Kowalski said, "which was wiped from history when you flew it into the exploding TARDIS to end the cracks in time."

"Was it," The Doctor said, "because I found it on display at your local natural history Museum." "Why are we talking about the Pandorica again?" I said. "It will be the prefect place to hold the Destroyer of world for all eternity," The Doctor replied, "but it's only there until around 8:30." "8:30?" "That's when the Pandorica will be loaded onto a truck and taken to the national archive in Washington D.C," The Doctor replied. "Okay boys let's grab the vacuum and head to The Museum of Natural History," I said, "Commence Operation: spirit slammer." "Are you sure that's a good idea," Private said. "Come on Private what's the worst that could happen…Kuchinkukan Escaping?" "I'll guess your right," Private said. "Great," The Doctor replied, "take this Kowalski it should tell you what exhibit hall it's in." "Not that hall," Kowalski said. "The Hall of Avian Extinction!?" "No the Hall of Accursive Artifacts," He replied. "Oh come on really?" "Yes Really." "Okay boys," I said, "off to the museum!"

Private, Rico and I left the habitat while the Doctor told Kowalski the exact number of steps from the entrance to the Pandorica. Kowalski caught up as the last Echo of the TARDIS' dematerialization died out. "Took you long enough," I said. "Sorry Skipper got caught up in a conversation with Clara." "Let's get a move on we're burning daylight already." "Yes Skipper," Private said as we left the Zoo with Kuchinkukan in the vacuum. "I predict that his showboating will begin in about…" "Whatever plan you have to contain me will not work!" Kuchinkukan shouted, "Nothing can hold the destroyer of worlds!" "…Right now," Kowalski muttered. "Ignore it!" I shouted, "Ignore it and we will be fine." "I have a bad feeling about this," Private muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Puffin Part One: prolouge

November 28th 2014

Hoboken, New Jersey

Carlos' Bakery

(Hans the Puffin's POV)

My Flight to Oslo, Norway was just hours away but I decided to stop at the famous Carlos' Bakery. "Um that's odd it's not open yet," I said, "oh well I guess I have to wait to I'm over in Scandinavia to enjoy Danish rolls." "Hello what's this," I said noticing the open door, "I might be in luck." I snuck into the bakery to find it completely empty. I slide behind the display counter and found a tray with Danish pastry…in an Italian bakery who knew?

I took two and eat them on the spot while I boxed four more for the road. I exited the building and headed towards the Subway and JFK international airport. Two Hours later I arrived at JFK and snuck into the cargo hold of the flight heading to the capital of Norway. "U.S customs doesn't even know I'm here," I said, "Skipper you have no idea what's coming…No idea."

Central Park Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"Men we need to get our flippers on some real Swedish Cod!" I said. "I suggest we go to the international market in…" "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" I said, "We're going to the once place to get real Swedish Cod…" I pulled out the speak-n-spell and pushed the buttons, "Stock-holme Swe-den," It said. "Want me to ready the Super-Plane?" Kowalski said. "It's already waiting for us in Sweden," I said, "to take us home." "Skipper I haven't tested the Space part of the Space-Time Teleport…properly."

"Take us away Kowalski," I said, "set the time to sometime tomorrow." "Why," he said. "Julian might keep us up all night…again," I said. "Good point," Kowalski replied as he went to get the Space-Time teleport. "Boys we going to be up to our eyeballs in Swedish Fish," I said, "and no not the candy." "Fish!" Rico shouted. "As long as Hans or Blowhole don't show up and ruin our trip we'll be fine." "Unlike the last vacation," Kowalski said. "Don't remind me of that near catastrophe," I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Earth's darkest Day part one lost prologue

Rome, Italy

2 weeks before Earth's darkest Day

(Vitaly's POV)

"Alex why the long face," I said, "We can do the impossible remember!" "Alex just hasn't been himself as of late," Gia replied as Alex walked away. "I'm sure he'll be fine. he can't go very far we're not in Madagascar anymore," Marty replied. "Alice," Stefano said, "can take care of himself." "He'll be back to his old self soon enough," one of the stunt dogs replied. "I know just the thing," Marty as he grabs a microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Children of all ages Fur Power presents The King of New York City…Alex…The…Lion!"

"That usually works," he said. "Well a certain animal control officer kind of ruin those words for him," Gloria said. "He need help," Melmen said, "he has PDSD I knew we shouldn't had helped the penguins on Madagascar." "Despite your doubts you showed up anyway," Elsa said. "What is she doing here?" "Just letting you know that one day the penguins will ask for Alex to do the impossible again," she said. "How do you…" But as suddenly as she showed up she disappeared. "That was weird," Gia said. "I have I feeling that not the last we'll see of that human," I replied. "You don't trust her do you vitally," she asked. "No," I said, "I do not."

September 22nd 1812

In dreams

(Queen Elsa's POV)

"Ah Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Vastra said, "I glad you could make it not that you had much of a choice." "Where am I?" I asked the lizard woman. "In a shared Dream your majesty," Jenny replied. "Are you her housemaid," I said. "Shouldn't you be able to tell," Vastra said. "Even though I live in a castle I never had any housemaids," I said. "What about Gerda?" "She my nurse," I said, "There's a difference!" "Kai?" "He's my most trusted servent but I treat him as my equal," I replied, "So does Anna…sometimes." "What happens when your staff doesn't perform," Strax said, "do you kill them?" "What?" I said, "No." "Don't mind him," Vastra said, "Sontarians always think about war…that's what there breed for." "Madame," Strax said, "are you sure Jenny locked the doors we don't want a repeat of last time."

"Why am I here," I said. "This is the only place that is safe enough to contact you," she replied. "Was knocking me out really necessary?" I asked. "Yes," Vastra replied. "Make this quick Madame Vastra I do have a Kingdom to run," I said, "And I do not want to be compared to sleeping beauty!" "Your Friends the Penguins are in danger," she replied, "and please just call me Vastra Queen Elsa of Arendelle." "The Penguins are in danger," I said so shocked I forgot to tell her to just call me Elsa, "how?"

"Maleficent has a plan," Vastra said. "To destroy the Penguins," I said. "No her plan threatens the entire Universe," Strax interrupted, "to unleash something call the Great Evil." "Where the Great Evil is imprisoned is hidden and what it even is has been lost," I replied, "noone even knows how to awaken it!" "Clearly she knows the answers to all these questions," Vastra replied. "What am I to do about this," I said. "Warn the penguins," Jenny said, "and do it quickly." "When will she enact this plan," I said. "First thing tomorrow which is in a few moments," Vastra said. "So warn the Penguins and hope they can figure out how to stop her," I said. "Yes it is imperative that the penguins are warned!" Strax announced. "How do I…" The TARDIS Materializing in the room yanked me from the dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth's Darkest Day part two lost epilogue

Earth's orbit

The TARDIS

(Skipper's POV)

"So no more Great Evil. No more Maleficent," I said. "Yes," The Doctor replied, "The Great Evil is defeated while Maleficent is now part of the ruins of Atlantis." "Ha we defeated Maleficent," I said, "without sleeping princesses or snotty princes." "You know not all princes were snotty," Private said. "Let's see King George the 2nd when he was Prince George the 2nd snotty…Prince Hans snotty and well bad…Need I continue. "Those are just two examples Skipper," Kowalski said, "find five more examples and maybe we'll believe you."

"I can take you to five other examples," The Doctor said, "and I can also find five examples to the contrary." "No one likes a show-off Doctor," I said, "Right Private." "What why me," Private asked. "Figure it out," I said. "So do we go to Elsa and tell her that everything is okay" "You can tell her the next time she sees you," The Doctor replied. "She'll figure that much if she finds us alive," Kowalski said. "So she'll know the instant she sees us that we won?" "Hopefully," Private said, "unless we wiped it from history?" "That tends to happen when you mess with the timeline," The Doctor replied. "Um how about a trip before we return home," I said, "I heard that the lost moon of poosh is a great place to visit."

"No it's just a moon," The Doctor said, "Now the rings of…" "Whoa whoa whoa!" I replied, "We're done with anything with rings". "Or Universal crisis," Kowalski added. "The Planet of Karn…No bad idea…" the Doctor said, "You probably don't want to see Trenzelore…Bow-ties are cool…No wait that's not a place." "We're done with staff that starts with A" Kowalski replied. "What is this, an educational program?" "Sorry about that Skipper," Kowalski said. "Midnight…never want to go there again…" "How about we just go where the TARDIS takes us?" "Well TARDIS take it away," The Doctor said pulling the lever, "Geronimo!" "I'm going to miss that phrase," I said as the TARDIS rocketed forward thru the Time Vortex.

(Narrator POV)

The Penguins and The Doctor stopped Maleficent and defeated the Great Evil once and for all. Elsa no longer had any more visions while the world continued to be unaware of the existence of Atlantis. The Penguins enjoyed a trip on the TARDIS to a random Location but that's another story. Back in the Ruins of Atlantis Maleficent stone form rests forever…or does it. Little did anyone know…That this is not the End of Maleficent. No this is only the beginning and she will return to have her revenge. The Darkest Day may be over but the story of Maleficent is not. She will return one day that is certain…


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue of the Pirates of Arendelle

The docks of Arendelle

(Guard captain's POV)

"Sir we have an unannounced arrival on the docks," a dockhand said, "a ship with no flags." "Any Crew? Captain?" "Not that we can see but we do have a name," he said with a shudder, "The Queen Ann's Revenge." The Queen Ann's Revenge the ship of the infamous Blackbeard the most wanted pirate on earth. "Should I alert the Queen," he asked. "No need to worry the Queen she has enough problems on her plate already," I replied. "Any sign of Blackbeard," I said. "None," he replied. "I'm getting a taskforce together," I said as I returned to the guard post.

My men where waiting for me some outfitted with ice swords and shields. "Blackbeard is in this Kingdom we must find him," I said. "Should we let her majesty know," he said. "No we don't need ice magic…not this time," I replied, "besides we don't want to worry her majesties." "Sir!" a guard said, "We have a sighting of Blackbeard by the castle." "What!" I said, "Find him!" "Follow me we find out what he is up and then we will put a stop to it!"

My fellow guards followed me out of the guard post and towards the castle. "Where exactly did you see him," I asked Kai. "I saw him entering the back door," he said, "overheard him say something about the royal treasure." "Catching the world famous pirate in the act of piracy," I said, "let's go!" My fellow guard and I entered thru the backdoor and entered the treasury.

"Blackbeard," I shouted, "You will surrender to Arendelle!" "Okay," He said putting his hands up, "You got me." "You will return those treasures now!" I shouted. "On one condition you let me keep the Crown of your last queen and the Crystal Staff of Arendelle." Where's Anna this was supposed to be her responsibility, "The Kingdom of Arendelle doesn't negotiate with Pirates." "What a shame," he replied, "Attack!" From under the treasure pails his pirates burst forward and charged us! "For Arendelle!" I shouted. "For Arendelle!" my comrades echoed.

We lost the battle as soon as it began and I was the only survivor. "Do you negotiate now," he said. "I would need my Queen approval…" "You didn't ask for it when you came down here," he replied raising his sword. He swung and then I knew no more but another guard saw everything and ran to find the Queen. "Move the bodies," a voice said, "don't tell the queen about the deaths…" that was the last thing I heard.


	7. Chapter 7

set during Twelve Days of Daleks: War Across Time and Space part one

Island of the Daleks

(Classified's POV)

"Skipper the beacon seems to be in the middle of the island." "Kowalski isn't this island supposed to be filled with plane wreaks," Skipper said. "They were destroyed during that eruption remember," he replied. "I do now," he said. "Daleks detected," Eva said. "Corporal assume the Daleks intent is to kill us," I said, "and destroy them on sight." "I can help with that," Elsa said. "You?" Short Fuse said, "just sit back and relax you're majesty." "Short Fuse…" Parker warned as Elsa shot an icy blast at the seal's hover tank. "Okay…Okay…You can help," Short Fuse replied. "That's what I thought you said," she replied.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Skipper said, "hold off the fight! Daleks incoming!" " ** _Exterminate them All,"_** the voice of a damaged Supreme commanded. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** **"** Skipper we'll distract them just get to that beacon!" Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico ran in the direction of the beacon leaving the rest of us in the forest with a bunch of Daleks. We fired our weapons the sounds of them firing intermixing with their screams of Exterminate and their death beams. We sent everything we had at them fire, lasers, bullets, and missiles. All around us a blizzard formed confirming the fact that the penguins know how to make great allies. "My blizzard can only blind them for a few minutes," the snow queen replied. "That all we need," I replied, "North Wind Attack!"

"I thought we were already attacking?" Short Fuse said. "Less talking more attacking!" Corporal replied. "Skipper hurry up with that beacon!" I shouted. "Sir theirs too many of them," Eva said. "We are the North Wind and…" "Nothing breaks the Wind!" Corporal screamed. " ** _Exterminate them! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "I don't think so," Short Fuse said, "eat your own explosives Daleks!" All of the less rundown Daleks exploded and the other marooned and battered Daleks were easy pickings. The ground then started to shake and we heard explosives and fireworks going off. The resulting explosion was probably epic but we just kept walking. " ** _This Unit is no longer operational,"_** The Supreme said as it died.

"Well that was fun," a voice said. "Anna," Elsa replied, "we almost died!" "But we didn't," Short Fuse said, "and yes it was fun." "Short Fuse did you have coffee this morning?" Eva asked. The question was unanswered as the penguins arrived. "Whoa Classified," Skipper said, "you really know how to give the Daleks a run for their money." "Thank you, that's not my name," I replied. "So what is you're name," Kowalski asked. "I told you people my name is Classified and if I told you…"

"Then you would have to kill us," Skipper replied, "I know I know." "Um why?" Anna said. "Don't ask question you don't want the answer to," he replied. "Well Cl…Classified," Eva said, "let's see how the lion and his friends are doing." "Yeah let see if he gone's wild again," I said, "Rico ready the taser just in case." "As long as they gave him a steady supply of fish we should be fine," Kowalski said. "Is it just me or do they get stranger every time we meet them," Eva said. "Their still cute and cuddly," Corporal said. "Corporal!" I shouted, "stay focused!" Corporal stood up straight and followed us down to the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Prelude to the Second DreamWorks War: Revenge of (Prince) Hans

immediately After a very penguin October: Ghost in the TARDIS

October 19th 2014

Central Park, right outside The Zoo

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper let's take a break from TARDISes for a while," Kowalski suggested. "Agreed," I replied, "but I'm still the mood for an adventure." "I thought we just finished one?" "Private being chased around by whispermen inside the vast TARDIS is not my idea of an adventure," I said, "did we enjoy it?" "Um…No," Private said. "then it wasn't an Adventure," I replied. Just then the Space-Time Teleport started beeping, "Kowalski…Analysis?"

"Oh that's just the 'Time has been messed with alarm'" Kowalski replied, "ooh…" "What does it do exactly," I asked. "Alerts us when Time has been disrupted," Kowalski, "like when an object or bit of technology from today is active in the past. Or when someone who shouldn't have Time Travel has Time Travel. Or both." "Let's assume it's the Or Both," I replied. "The Time disturbance is on the Isle of Berk back in Viking Times." "Time to pay our Viking friends a visit," I said.

Kowalski actived the Teleport, "Kowalski keep that at the ready! Rico run back to base and get supplies!" "I'll go with him!" "You? Kowalski?" "I have something in my lab that can help us," he replied. Several minutes later the two of them returned and Kowalski pushed the button and New York disappeared in a flash.

Several Hours later…

"Kowalski," I said, "we're not in the village." "I miscalculated something," Kowalski said. "Skipper are those warships?" Private said pointing to the distance. "Their Vikings a warrior people of course they have Warships…" I said. "Skipper those do not look like Viking Warships," Kowalski replied, "the designs all wrong 18th century Europe…" I turned to where Private was pointing excepting to see European warships but I saw something else, "Kowalski those are battleships."

"I can't see the flag they fly," Kowalski said. "we need to get a closer look," I said, "Call the Super-plane get it over here!" "Why didn't we had just show up in the Super-plane," Private said. "We sent the Super-plane ahead of us," Kowalski said, "it's on stand by." Moments later the Super-Plane arrived and we climb aboard, "Activate Warp Drive get us behind the fleet…use force when I tell you," I said to the pilot. The Pilot complied and we appeared behind the fleet and we could see the flag. "It's the southern Isles!" Kowalski said. "Rico stealth mode," I said, "Let's listen to what _King_ Hans has to say."

The Super-Plane in stealth mode was positioned over the flagship and we listened. "King Han's your majesty," the captain replied, "the island is in our sights." "Should I ready the anti-dragon guns?" a sailor asked. "No," He replied, "wait until the Vikings make the next move." "Yes my king," he replied. "You can't rewrite History not one line!" The eleventh Doctor shouted. "You can't stop me Doctor no one can stop me," he replied. "IF I had my TARDIS…" "What…run away and never look back?" I said. "what's the Doctor doing down there?" Kowalski asked. "He'll get out of there he got out of uglier situations before," I said, "but the more important question…" "What did he mean by Anti-dragon guns?" Private asked.

"Hiccup won't stand for this," he said. "With these weapons from the future their Dragons won't stand a chance," Hans replied, "Get the prisoner out of my sight." "Yes your Majesty," a guard replied. "They won't let you retreat," The doctor shouted. He turned once more to the Doctor and said, "By the time the attack is over we would be miles and centuries away." "You don't understand Hans," he shouted as he was bragged away, "You will never get away with this!" "We'll see about that Timelord," he replied, "I would have ordered the guards to kill you…but since you will die on Trenzelore what's the point." The Doctor was dragged below decks, how did Hans know about Timelords and Trenzelore? "Skipper," Kowalski said, "something's happening…"

"Dragon!" a sailor shouts. Hans turn to where he was pointing and saw a very familiar shape in the air. "Hiccup," He said, "we meet again." "Ready the Anti-dragon guns!" he declared, "Today is the day the dragons and their riders go extinct!" "For the Southern Isles!" the cry echoed across the fleet. "Prepare to fire!" he shouted as the sky began to fill with dragons and the battle cries of the Vikings. "Kowalski ready the lasers," I said, "destroy whatever their going to fire." Kowalski when up the the laser controls and aimed at the ship. "Fire!" Hans shouted as a gun swiveled into firing position and … Exploded. "Skipper," Kowalski said, "we can't do this alone…" "I know…deactivate stealth mode! Man the battle stations! Fire at Will!" Kowalski, Private, Phil, Mason, and I ran to their battle stations while the pilot deployed the banana gun.

"why are do we even care?" Private asked, "the Vikings can handle themselves." I turned to Private and said, "No…not with this." Our attack continued and the ships began to retreat. "Look at them shatter," I exclaim, "Keep up the barrage! And Deploy banana gun!" "Skipper's theirs too many ships we can't take out all of their guns!" "We must Kowalski the southern isles aren't supposed to have those weapons nor are they suppose to be in this time period!" "We Need Backup!" a barrage of white lights appeared below us and hit several ships setting them ablaze. "How about Night furies?" I said. "Yeah that would help." "You!" a familiar voice shouted, "I will not allow you to intervene in my plans." Well so much for not having to deal with him face-to-face…


	9. Chapter 9

The Second Dreamworks War: The Final Battle

Between Chapters six and seven

UNIT Headquarters, Tower of London

(Skipper's POV)

"Why would you drop us off here?" I asked. "I just received a Space-Time Telegram from UNIT asking for presence of you four penguins…I'll wait out here." The Doctor replied. We all left the TARDIS and once we were far away from it Hiccup decide to speak, "I like this guy better." "Well the other guy is who we're stuck with now so we better get used to it," I replied. "so he's old and grumpy now?" Astrid said. "He's old but he's not grumpy," I said, "And I know the Doctor is in there somewhere."

"he'll probably improve once we get to know him properly," Kowalski said. "Well as long as we don't meet any of his past selves…" "Skipper we have to go check on our Dragons," Hiccup said. "Go ahead," I said. Astrid and Hiccup ran off back in the direction of the TARDIS. "It doesn't matter they specifically asked for four penguins not four penguins, two Vikings, two royals, and two dragons," Kowalski said. We entered UNIT headquarters and found Kate Steward, The Twelfth Doctor, and Clara standing their. "On behalf of UNIT I would like to apologize for the way we treated you."

"Well apology accepted," I replied, "Private…I mean Rico show them our appreciation." Rico hacked up a box and opened it revealing the Alaska smoked salmon inside. Kate took the gift, thanked us for our service, and I think she handed the fish off to a soldier, "put this in the break room fridge," she said. The Soldier saluted and walked out of the room, "So what is all of this about other then to thank us for saving London." "I give you full authorization to enter any UNIT base in the world," she replied, "just call me first." "Security clearance?" "The highest clearance," she replied. "The Valiant?" Kowalski asked. "unless theirs a global crisis no," she replied, "I also name you honorary member of UNIT."

"We don't have to return the favor by revealing penguin secrets do we," Private asked. "No," she replied, "we are already in contact with the ISPA." "oh," I said. "Half of our non-alien mission are actually clever cover-ups of penguin activity," she said, "but there are rumors of penguin activity in New York." "That was us," I replied. "Well you do a excellent job of covering you're tracks." "We pride ourselves in being invisible," I said. "I thought we pride ourselves in speedy response times?" "Oh and that too," I added. "We operate like ghosts like the wind…like a ghostly wind…or a windy ghost." "Don't steal my best lines," I replied. "Sorry," Kowalski said.

"So other then to thank us, and give us full access to all UNIT bases I suspect there's another and here." Just then God Save the Queen started playing or is it The Star Spangled Banner…I don't get the similar sounding National Anthem thing. Before long we were knighted by the Queen of England…secretly of course. The British people and/or the world would freak if they did it publicly. As the Queen left we took that as our cue to get back in the TARDIS. The Twelfth Doctor looked at us strangely as we left but did nothing. I knocked on the TARDIS door and said, "We're done here." The Doors opened and then closed behind us once we got inside. The TARDIS dematerialized shortly afterward goodbye London.


	10. Chapter 10

Prelude to Twelve Days of Daleks

North Wind Headquarters…

"Calling all agents! Calling all agents!" Classified shouted into the intercom, "We are at War!" "Incoming transmission for the people of earth," Eva said, "it's on multiple frequencies."

P.A.A.T HQ area 52

"Agent 102 report!" Nigel shouted. "A massive Dalek fleet is approaching earth," Agent 102 replied. "This is worst then the 2008 invasion," Agent 200 replied. "Incoming message," another penguin replied. "Put it on speaker…"

I

PSA headquarters Chicago

"Special Agent Rockgut," a IPSA agent, "P.A.A.T has identified an incoming message for the people of Earth." "What is it's origin," Rockgut asked. "Unknown Sir," the agent said, "I'm putting it on the speaker now…" " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "Patch me into the UNIT database now!"

Area 52…

" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "What is the exact origin of that message!" Nigel shouted. "outside the solar system," Agent 102 answered. "A massive fleet and none of them our moving?" "All it takes is one ship sir," Agent 200 replied. " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_**

North Wind Headquarters…

" ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"_** "no…no no," Classified said. "What is it Classified," Eva said, "who are they?" " ** _Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate…"_** Classified turned to all the gathered agents and said, "the worst creatures in existence…The Daleks." " ** _…Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate…"_** "Turn off the speakers I had enough," Classified said, "Patch me thru to our friends at area 52!" "All communications have been cut!" Short Fuse said. "I got the results of the deep space probe," Corporal said.

"Well what the dickens are they doing!" Classified said. "One of the ships have mobilized," Short Fuse said. "All it takes is one ship…" Classified said. "Can anyone contact the Penguins!" Classified said. "No," Eva replied."The Fleet is mobilizing…their heading for Earth!" "But the planet's defenses will be torn apart!" another agent said. "What defenses?" Classified replied. The Room fell silent as they realized that nothing could stop the incoming daleks. What they didn't know was that their was four things that could stop the Daleks, four penguins from New York…

The End


	11. This is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
